


A Miracle

by boftestboy



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: M/M, So yeah, bit of a modern au, but pip still gets shot by eacker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 19:23:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9199226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boftestboy/pseuds/boftestboy
Summary: Hoping to settle things, Eacker goes to see Philip at the hospital a few days from Christmas Eve.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own anyone in this fic, if I did then I wouldn't be writing things like this.
> 
> Edit: Managed to fix the format finally!

He couldn't believe what he had done. Why did it have to go that far, all he had to do was just apologize, and then this wouldn't have happened. He'll never be able to see his fiery blue eyes ever again, he'll never get to grow old with him. Ever since that first time he saw him, that's all he's wanted to do, get a house, maybe a pet too, and grow old with him, but now it might be too late. How could he have thought that a _Hamilton_ wouldn't get offended by something like that? About his own father too, how could he have been so idiotic.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
A week later Philip Hamilton was well on his way to recovering, with major infections on and around the bullet wound, but otherwise he was perfectly fine. He was currently being transferred to a hospital for less serious injuries, after being deemed stable enough to be moved. It was a surprise to everybody, as no one expected him to survive a fatal shot to the hip, but he did. If you think about it, it's not that surprising, people said in the aftermath, I mean, he is his father's son. Growing up to be almost as rowdy as his dad was, dear god help us all.  
"Ok, ok, calm down Eacker, you can do this. Just, walk in, ask for the room number, and drop these off.", He said adjusting the items in his bag, and keeping a firm grip on the bouquet of Bird's Eyes, which are supposed to smell like chocolate if what the flower shop owner said was true. He thought that Philip might enjoy them, seeing as he most likely wouldn't be able to leave anytime soon. Of course, he could be wrong and Philip could be allergic to them and then his condition would get worse, but he's just gonna hope for the best at this point.  
As he walked into the hospital doors, he noticed how quiet it was in the front room. Next to no one was in there, he guessed it's because it's around the holidays, and not many people end up in the hospital on the holidays. He did notice the few people in there were trying to get hold of presents, most likely for their loved ones. As he approached the front desk, the lady behind it looked up.

"Yes? Are you here to see a relative, or maybe a friend?", she asked him, glancing at the bag and bouquet of colorful flowers.

 

"Oh, um," What was he supposed to say? Tell her that he was here for someone who he had a disagreement with and ended up shooting him?", I'm here to see a...friend"

 

"A friend? Alright, what's their name so I can direct you to their room?"

 

"His name is Philip, Philip Hamilton." He said with a slight tremor in his voice. He shifted to get a better grip on the bouquet of flowers, and when he looked back the lady was handing him a card with some numbers on it. "Oh, is this his room number?"

 

"Yep, just go up the stairwell and take a right at the end of the hallway, it's gonna be the one with the purple curtains." She informed him, turning back to her computer. As he began to walk away to the stairs, she shouted one last thing at him. "Have a Merry Christmas, hope the boy will forgive you!" When he looked back to her, she was turned back to her computer, typing away. How did she know about that, he thought to himself. I haven't even told the few friends I have left about that, none the less a complete stranger. Weird.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
"Oh god, why was that stairwell so long?! Ugh, I should have taken the elevator." He panted as he made the last few steps up the stairs, struggling to keep a grip on the bag and bouquet. "Ask me to knit you a scarf, that I can do. Ask me to go up a stairwell and I almost end up blacking out! Geez!" When he got to the door, he decided to take a break and rest for a few seconds until he got his breath back. After a few minutes, he decided to continue down the hall, skipping slightly to go faster, wanting to get there faster. Before he made it he had to stop once again to catch his breath, seeing as he's about one of the most unathletic people you'll ever know, and is absolutely horrible with running.  
As he neared Philip's room, his nervousness from earlier started to resurface, making him fidget more and more as he neared the room with the purple curtains. "Oh god, what am I going to do, what am I going to say!? Hey there Philip, it's me, the person who shot you. I was wondering if you wanted to make up, and just forget about how I insulted your father and put you in the hospital with major injuries. So what do you say, bffs?" He rambled on to himself, not even realizing that he was standing in front of his destination, and how the door was opening.

"Eacker? What are you doing here?" Philip questioned, unintentionally startling poor Eacker, making him jump halfway off the ground. Eacker stumbled to grasp at the things in his hands, which had started to slip when he jumped. "Oh here, let me help you! Don't want this to fall on you!" To Eacker's surprise, Philip did begin to help, taking the bag from his hand and carrying it himself. "So, who are you here for? I could help you take this stuff to them, so you wouldn't have to carry so much all by yourself!"

"Well, actually, I came here hoping to visit...you."

"Me? Really? Well, ok then, I guess it makes this easier to carry!" Philip said while bringing the bag and bouquet inside his room, motioning for Eacker to come in and close the door. He set the bag and bouquet down on a table inside, right next to a lamp that had on a Christmas hat on it."I bet you're wondering about that. Well, Aunt Peggy put that on there when she visited, saying that it would make the room seem more homey. I mean, she tried and that's what matters. So anyways, why are you here?" He asked, sitting down on the medical bed and crossing his legs, much like a child. His blue eyes sparkled in curiosity, as of why the man who shot him would come and visit him in the hospital, or at least that's what Eacker assumed he was thinking.

"Uh, well, you see, I was wondering..." He trailed off, looking around at anything, absolutely anything to distract himself with, to save him from this torture.

"Yes? What were you thinking?"

"Well, that maybe, we could, well..."

"Well what? C'mon now, get it out."

"IwaswonderingifyoucouldeverforgivemeforwhatI'vedone!" He said in a rush, begging to whatever higher force was out there that Philip didn't get too mad at him before he gave him his presents.

"...What? You said that a little fast, couldn't really understand you, could you say it again and slow down this time?" Philip said, cocking his head like a confused dog, trying to understand what Eaker just said.

"I said, I wondering if you could ever forgive me for what I've done." He repeated himself, much slower this time, his face tilted towards the floor, entirely covered in red from embarrassment. Oh god oh god oh god, what's he gonna do? Is he gonna punch me? Well he should, it wouldn't compare to what I've done to him and-huh? His thoughts were interrupted when he felt strong arms surround his person. Looking up, he saw that Philip had crossed the room and had started to, hug him?

"It's gonna take a while for me to truly put all this aside, but I'm more than willing to try!" Philip choked, holding back tears of joy.

"Y-you are? Really?" Eacker asked, struggling to hold back his tears, which was getting harder to do as more time passed.

"Of course! I love you, why wouldn't I at least try?!"

"You, you love me?!" He asked as tears started to fall down his face, completely soaking Philip's hospital gown as he put his head on his shoulder and started to bawl. Philip buried his face in Eacker's neck, sobbing as he held Eacker closer, rubbing his back as they cried on each other.

"I guess it is turning out to be a wonderful holiday after all." Philip said, his tears finally starting to slow. "So then, after I'm out of this hospital, how 'bout you and me go get something to eat together? It could be considered our very first date together."

"Oh shut it you sap. Just continue to hold me, and I'll be happy" Eacker warmly replied, his own tears nearing a stopping point. As he and Philip help each other close, he looked outside one last time and saw pure white snow falling from the sky. His last thought before dozing off was that this had to be the best holiday ever.


End file.
